Grandfather's gift
by TheBandit025
Summary: 1996 AU. When Harry James Potter turns 16 His grandfather Harry Callahan gives him his .44 magnum as present while after that Ron comes in tell that his sister was kidnapped by Dean Thomas. Does Harry has his grandfather dirty side in him.
1. Chapter 1

Grandfather's gift

 **At the Potter's manor. July 31, 1996**

Harry James Potter, was sleeping in his bed with his friend Hermione but after last night his girlfriend since Hermione admitted she loves Harry and he loves her back and it also Harry's 16th birthday, Hermione already gave her gift to him that is why last night she and her boyfriend made love with each other also Harry's parents came home from the airport with Harry's muggle grandfather in the morning, Harry Callahan aka Dirty Harry also Harry's namesake. "Harry wake up I think your parents are coming" said Hermione *then Harry woke up shocked and panic* "Love why are you panicking?" his girlfriend replies "Because we are young to make love and my parents don't allow this, since is one of the rules of the Potter manor" replied Harry *then Hermione thought of something* "what about the cloak of invisibility I could use that to hid from your parents" she replied "Hermione I got that taken from me since I always sneak out of my bedroom to see a movie" Harry replied *there was a knock on the door* "Harry James Potter open the door now or your grandfather would break the door down" replied Lily. Harry threw a quilt over Hermione "come in" replied Harry *then his father, mother and grandfather walked in* "Harry why are you naked?" replied his mother *then his grandfather looked at his daughter* "it's easy he was masterbrating you know how kids are today" replied Harry Callahan *wink at Harry* "I talked to Harry about this, Lily!, you and James go down to get his presents" *then his daughter and son in law walked out and close the door behind them* "Hermione come out from the quilt" said Harry *then the young witch came out of the quilt to see Harry's grandfather* "Harry you didn't tell me your grandfather is Harry Callahan" replied Hermione she was shocked "Hermione, there might be a reason he might not tell you that I am his grandfather like the muggles at your school would pray to him as a god" replied Harry Callahan. "How do you know my name I haven't met you yet!" said Hermione, Then Harry Callahan said "he always tell me about you and I know you are a muggle like me and my daughter". *then a yelled came from the kitchen* "you two come down here right now" replied Lily.

 **A minute later….**

Harry and Hermione came down the stairs "Harry you didn't tell us Hermione was here" replied Lily *then she saw Hermione holding her son's hand* "Listen Hermione, I know you are my son's friend but looking at it you and my son have hooked up with each other if you hurt my baby I will come after you okay Hermione" she said in a mean tone. "Lily, I will not hurt Harry since I love him with my heart" replied Hermione and Lily smiles "okay let's give Harry his presents" replied James "Dad, you go first since you are his namesake" *then Harry Callahan got up and walked to Harry* "Harry since you are my favorite grandson I giving you my .44 magnum to you because I think you are ready to use it" said Harry Callahan *goes into his jacket and takes out his .44 magnum and hands it to Harry* "Thank you grandpa" *he loads it up with some bullets and he hears someone barged in* "Harry I need your help, he has her" said Ron "who?" replies Harry *then Ron told Harry that Dean has Ginny with a gun* "Okay, Ron let's go get your sister" *while spinning barrel around*.

 **In London, England**

Harry and Ron were looking for Dean and Ginny "about time you show up Weasley, if you don't let me date your sister I will kill her and fucked her dead body" replied Dean "Drop the gun Harry or she dies" *Ron looked over to see Harry with a gun* "Bloody Hell, Harry" he replies *then Harry looks at Dean* "Okay if you let her go" *then he drops his gun but to Dean, Ron and Ginny thinks it's a real gun but to Harry it's a bb gun* "okay since you did I ask of you I going to let her go" *Dean let's go of Ginny and runs away* "Ron you take of Ginny I going after Dean" replies Harry then he runs off to catch Dean*.

 **A 10 minutes later….**

Hermione, the Potters, and the minister of Magic also the Hogwarts staff with the Weasleys show up to the scene. "Ron wheres Harry?" replies Hermione. "Ron, Harry drop a bb gun" replied his sister while she saying it *four shots were fired nobody besides Hermione heard them* "we need to go find Dean or Harry now" replied Lily *then everyone went to find the two boys* when they got to the port there was Dean Thomas dead body flowing in the water. "Who shot him?" replied The Minister of Magic. Then a muggle came out of the shack "It's was Harry Potter who did it he had a .44 magnum and he say words to " replied the muggle acting scare,Then Cornelius Fudge said "what was the words Mr. Potter say?" "the words I say we're Uh uh. I know what you're thinking. "Did he fire six shots or only five?" Well to tell you the truth in all this excitement I kinda lost track myself. But being this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world and would blow your head clean off, you've gotta ask yourself one question: "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do ya, punk?" replied Harry "then he grab his gun try to shoot me but I pull the trigger first" *as he walked up to Hermione*.


	2. Chapter 2

Grandfather's gift

Chapter 2

Dirty Harry Callahan II

 **In Scotland Yard 2 weeks later**

Harry Potter was arrested for murder Dean Thomas. Most people including his girlfriend Hermione Granger know he did for self defense while the Thomas's family press charges on Harry for getting jealous of Dean dating Ginny including Ginny is on Harry's side doubt she likes him as a friend since she knows Harry is Hermione's man not hers. "Harry, Thanks for saving me" replied Ginny "I didn't want to date him anyways until Hermione told me she likes you" *then Harry was about to say something until the head bobby came to her* "sorry miss but Visitors hours are done for the night" said the head bobby and took her out of the cell room and place her into the main hallway.

 **In the Potter Manor**

Hermione Granger was welcome to come stay with the Potters. "Lily there is something I need to tell you?" asked Hermione. "What is it Hermione!" Lily replied "you know on Harry's birthday I was here early, the reason I was here is I want to surprise him with my body so we made love with each other and that is why Harry was naked on his birthday I know you going to ground him" *Lily looked at Hermione* "Hermione, it's okay since it's was your birthday present to him anyways but next time do it when you two are married not when you are in school" said Lily". "Lily, you need to looked at the newspaper" said her father *he handed the newspaper to his daughter and it's reads

" _Dirty Harry Callahan II aka Harry James Potter just like his famous muggle grandfather he kills different race. Like his Grandfather say why they call him Dirty Harry one of his partners name De Georgio say_ _Harry hates everybody: Limeys, Micks, Hebes, Fat Dagos, Niggers, Honkies, Chinks, you name it" said a Muggle reporter "If I remember that saying it was during the Scorpio crisis in 1968 I was the little boy Scorpio was holding when Harry Callahan shot him in the shoulder and after that I ran" said the San Francisco Mayor_ *before Lily continued she closed the newspaper* "Dad, what happen during the Scorpio crisis" replies his daughter "you say nothing happen after you shot Scorpio in the shoulder". "Lily, Harry killed Scorpio" replied Hermione while she handed the newspaper _"When I turned around to see Harry asked the same question as his grandson did to Mr. Thomas after that Scorpio lungs for his gun to before to shoot Mr. Callahan, but Mr. Callahan pull the trigger first then he threw his inspector badge in the pond where he killed Scorpio, well I believe Harry Callahan II as you brits call him was doing what was self defense it was a common thing we had in USA during the 60s in most states but the term Self Defense in Oregon state is against the rules". *then the Prime Minister of England replies* "I see what we can do about it since it was order by Cornelius Fudge to put him in a muggle jail despite it being Scotland Yard since I really like Harry Callahan"._

 **In Scotland yard 3 weeks later**

Harry Potter know in the yard Dirty Harry the second some people like the French, the Scots and Welsh and the Irish (Republic of Ireland Irish since Northern Irish are loyal to queen) are his cellmates the Northern Irish say he is a very dangerous man to be around well his cellmates (the ones that are mentioned above) watch out for him since they know he did it for self defense. Harry has grown a beard and now speaks in French, Scottish, Welsh and Irish accents.

 **Meanwhile at the Potter Manor later that day**

Hermione was crying her tears out since Harry is in jail and another reason she is pregnant with Harry's child. "Hermione" said Harry Callahan "I know what is wrong with you didn't tell Harry's parents you are pregnant and Harry is the father", "How do you know that I am pregnant?" questioned Hermione *then Harry went into his grandson's bathroom and picked up a trashcan* "I know since my daughter doesn't go in her son's room for checking if she was pregnant but she has her tubes tied, then the only girl in the house is you Hermione since you are his girlfriend and If I remember right Harry wasn't wearing a condom when you and him were in bed making love so the question is when are you going to tell Lily she is going to be a grandmother?" "I don't know Mr. Callahan, I am worried about Harry is he going to be free or stay in prison I love him so much but I just don't know if he wants our child or want me to aborted it" replied Hermione. "Hermione why would I want our child aborted, I love you?" said a familiar voice *then Hermione turned to the doorway to see her boyfriend "Harry how long you be standing there?" asked Hermione *then Harry came to her kiss with passionately* "I been free since 20 minutes the Thomas's decided to not press charges on me since they know all what happens".

 **In the past nine months**

Harry and Hermione got married in Spain, Hermione gave birth to a boy they named James after his grandfather since he was born in Spain he can't go Hogwarts but James doesn't mind at all. Ron and Luna got married and have 2 kids name Bo and Luke. While Hermione had 2 more kids with Harry there names Harry Jr and Lily but unlike James they were born England. While Ginny married Seamus so she felt bad Seamus losing his friend.

 **The END I hope unless you want a sequel**


End file.
